The Truth Game
by KarkatVantas-Strider
Summary: John ends up going over to Dave's house on a whim. The Truth Game ensued and with it, some interesting new facts about each other were found. DaveJohn rated M for later chapters. This is a boy x boy pairing, and yes there will be lemon, so if you don't like that stuff, please don't read Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**You're So Dense!**

**Hey guys! This is a lovely fanfic of some JohnDave. It's my OTP ^^ **

**Disclaimer:**

**Dave: she ironically doesn't own us  
John: Well, technically, she doesn't own anything in Homestuck. That's Hussie.  
Dave: shut up man you know what I meant  
John: LOL**

John stood at the door, unsure of what to do. Knock or don't knock. Would he be bothering Dave? Dave wasn't really expecting him to be here… So, would he be happy to see him?

"Stop it." He chastised himself, softly. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, loud and confidant. He waited a few moments until he heard footsteps. The door swung open and Dave stood there, in boxers and little else.

"Oh, hey, bro. didn't know you were gonna come over." Dave said, slight surprise coloring his voice. John shrugged, a little embarrassed.

"Well, I just thought I'd swing by, seeing as how I was going to the library and you're house is on the way." John said, making the lie up easily and executing it less easily. If Dave thought he was lying, he didn't show it. He just nodded.

"Cool, well come on in. You won't believe it, but Bro's gone." Dave said. John rolled his eyes.

"Your Bro is always gone. What else is new?" John replied. Dave smirked and walked away from the door, so as to let John in.

"I'm going to get dressed, John. You can, like, to whatever." John nodded, knowing the drill. He'd been over here often enough to know that he was welcome to do whatever. Or something.

He was thinking that it wasn't so bad, coming by unexpectedly. But then again, Dave never really showed what he was really thinking. John frowned as this thought crossed his mind; it bothered him that Dave was like that. They were best bros so Dave should be able to tell John what he was honestly feeling. John told Dave things that he ordinarily wouldn't tell anyone. So why couldn't Dave do the same?

John understood that it wasn't a… "Strider" thing to do. Or it wasn't cool or whatever, but they couldn't have a good friendship like that, could they? John sighed, he wasn't in the mood to be thinking so deeply, so he just figured he'd deal with the emotions later, when he wasn't at Dave's house.

John flopped on the couch and turned the TV on. He lounged there, waiting for Dave. His bro was taking a long time to get dressed and whatever. Had he always been this slow? John couldn't really remember, but it didn't matter a whole lot.

Dave finally came out of his room; it seemed he had taken a shower, too, because his hair was still slightly damp. He had on his trademark broken record tee and black skinny jeans. He'd worn variations of that outfit for so long. Oh, and the glasses, too. The sunglasses that Dave wore, to hide his eyes. John suspected that he wore them to cover up the emotions, just as well. But he never said anything about it. It would be a pointless conversation, since Dave would deny even having feelings. Per usual, for the youngest Strider.

Looking at Dave, John felt what he always felt: sadness, longing and a hint of despair. John may be the one always saying he wasn't homosexual, but he couldn't deny there was something stronger than friend feelings for Dave. He just didn't know what. Didn't know what to call it. He wasn't sure if it was a crush or no… Needless to say, however, he wouldn't be telling Dave any of these feelings any time soon. Not only was he scared of losing his easy friendship with the blond, but he was also scared of Dave's reaction.

He knew that Dave was at the least, bi sexual. He HAD dated Karkat, after all. So maybe he wouldn't be grossed out or whatever, but he may reject John and that wasn't okay. John was scared of rejection, just as most people, he assumed.

"What're you watchin'?" Dave asked, flopping down beside John.

"It seems to be Ghost Adventures." John replied. Dave made a face.

"Ugh, that horrible show? It's so fake, it's not even cool. Not even ironically cool." Dave muttered.

"Shoosh, Dave. Some of us actually like watching it. I happen to like it." John reprimanded him lightly, kidding around. Dave made another face, but was quiet. Until the host, Zak, claimed he heard something.

"Oh come ON! We all know that he heard nothing." Dave exclaimed.

"Dave, if you don't shoosh right now, I am going to punch you in the face." John said, only half kidding. Dave laughed, he didn't think John would ever honestly punch him in the face, and he was right. John's more likely to eat another one of his dad's endless cakes than to punch Dave in the face.

They watched Ghost Adventures in a companionable silence, Dave heeding John's admonishment to be quiet. Another show came on, but it wasn't anything about ghosts, so John soon lost interest. Suddenly, Dave spoke.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?"

"What game?" asked John, his interest piqued.

"It's called Truth." Dave replied, a slight mischievous note in his voice.

"How do you play?" John asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"Well, someone asks a question, and the other HAS to answer truthfully. They can take up to 3 days to answer the question and if they pass the question, the other wins. If they lie, the other wins." Dave responded. John swallowed, he wasn't sure if he liked this game. But he went ahead with it.

"Sure, who goes first then?" he asked. Dave thought for a moment.

"I'll ask the first question. It doesn't have to be anything deep or whatever. It can be, but it doesn't have to be. There are no rules about the type of question."

John thought a moment and said, "okay."

"What's the real reason you came over here?" ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own DD: **

**John: can you imagine what she would do, if she DID own Homestuck?  
Me: DAVEJOHN EVERYWHERE *flies off into the sun* **

**Dave: …  
Me: shoosh, Dave. You know you like that pepsi over there. *wonk*  
John: oh god...  
Me: DON'T HATE  
**

John stared at Dave for a moment. And then answered haltingly, "I just... Haven't seen you... In awhile, so I figured that I would, ya know, drop by." Dave raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. John was telling the truth... Mostly.  
"Okay, you're turn, John." Dave said. John thought about what he could possibly ask. What he REALLY wanted to ask was why Dave wore his sunglasses all the time. Or why he picked and chose which emotions he showed. Did his Bro being gone all the time bother him? It really seemed like it. But he felt like those were too heavy of questions to ask right away. Though, it would be the perfect opportunity to ask. Should he ask? Or no...?

Finally, John blurted out, "How come you ALWAYS wear your sunglasses?" Dave was silent for a moment, seeming to think about it. John counted on his Strider pride to keep him from passing the question.

After a little while, Dave answered, "I don't like my eyes. I hate it when people can see what I'm feeling." It was a terse, emotionless answer. And for some odd reason, it infuriated John. But because John didn't like confrontation that much, he didn't say anything. He didn't let Dave know that he was mad. Plus, it wasn't even fair for John to be mad at Dave. He answered truthfully. As far as John knew, anyway.

"Okay, well that was a deep question. My turn." Dave stated. John gulped. Did he mean his turn to ask a deep question or just in general? He could handle the general questions, but if it got any deeper than that, he was screwed.

Dave took several minutes to decide what he wanted to ask. And each passing second was toture for John; he didn't know what kind of question would be asked.

"Okay, so, hypothetically speaking, if I were to tell you that I had feelings for you, that went deeper than friendship, what would you do or say?" Dave asked. John blinked. That wasn't what he expecting. Hypothetically speaking. That made John sort of... Sad. Basically, a "what if" question. And it's not even a REAL "what if" question.

"I guess, then hypothetically speaking, I would have to tell you that I'm not a homosexual and that I just want to be friends." John frowned.

"Why do you ask?" John inquired. Dave smirked.

"Is that you're question? It IS you're turn, after all." John shook his head and said, "No, it's not. Nevermind."

* * *

**Dave's POV**

John is incredibly stupid. Just. Ugh.  
"I guess my question would be... Well, why don't you like your eyes?" He asked. He wasn't gonna give up on that, was he?  
"Because I don't." I replied. He frowned.  
"Aren't you suppose to be entirely truthful?" he asked. I sighed.  
"My eyes are... Different." I told him. He stared at me. I stared back. He leaned in really close and I froze. What was he doing? My first thought was that I hoped he was gonna kiss me. But he didn't; he raised his hand and swiped my glasses. My eyes widened, and he was staring at me. Like, right into my eyes. I felt awkward, exposed. Vulnerable, even. Without my glasses, I couldn't hide my emotions as well and I wondered what he was seeing. Did he know what I was feeling?  
I wanted him to kiss me so bad that I swear he could hear my thoughts.

John was still really close, so close that I could feel his breath wash over my face. I didn't really think. I just leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He gasped and his breath mingled with mine. I almost couldn't stand it. He was so close to me, so warm. I lifted my hands to cup his face, thumbs rubbing over his cheeks. He made a sound low in his throat. I took this as a good thing and deepened the kiss. I prodded his lips with my tongue and he opened, allowing me entrance. I took the chance to explore his mouth. He tasted mostly of popcorn. Had he been eating that before he came over? It didn't matter, it mixed with his own special taste, and the mixture of John and popcorn was rather heady. I liked it, couldn't get enough. But all good things must come to end, and I didn't want to push his limits. So I broke the kiss, heaving great breaths, because he seems to have stolen it.

John's eyes were still closed, squeezed shut.

"John." He still said nothing. I bit my lip.

"John..." I wanted to know. Was this okay? Was he okay? Did he like what happened? Did he regret it? I wanted to know all of these things. I NEEDED to know. It wasn't optional. My hands were still cupping his face; I rubbed my thumb against his cheek, again. He slowly opened those beautiful blue eyes. John was still breathing fast.

"Dave... That wasn't cool." He said. Well, never mind. I didn't need to hear that.

"You should warn a bro, next time." John continued, smiling. I nearly groaned and pulled him in my arms.

"Oh my gog, John. I thought you were gonna say you hated me or something." I told him. His arms came up around me, pulling us closer. His body heat seeped through my own body, warming me up. Over heating me, almost. Christ, but he was warm.

"Why would I say something like that?" His voice came out, muffled by my shirt. I took a little while to answer, because I didn't wanna ruin this moment. Which is totally unironic, but I don't care.

"Because you always say you're not a homosexual."

"Have you ever noticed that it's not directed at you?"

I stopped for a moment, because it's true. He's never said something like that to me. But then again, I don't think I've ever flirted with him, like Karkat. At least, I don't think I have. I could be wrong, but I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings, and unless flirting with him would be ironic, I don't think I would. And I don't see how flirting with him would be ironic. So... I don't think so.

"I guess so..." I finally replied. John sighed.

"You call me stupid all the time, but really you're the one who's dense. I drop hints all the time that I like you. But you don't even seem to notice. I even tried more obvious stuff, like hugging you every time I see you. But still you did nothing." Wow, the dude ranted. I tightened my arms around him.

"Sorry, bro. I don't notice stuff like that."

"Yeah, I noticed."

* * *

**Heyyy! Kayso, I know that my chapters, thus far, aren't very long. I'm trying to get the story rollin'. It took me literally all day to write this, because I was stuck. I couldn't think of what to write. DD:**

**It was the most terrible writers' block ever. **


End file.
